YuGiOh American Idol
by randjsisters
Summary: Do you ever wonder what the ygo cast would do if they were on American Idol? Well wonder no longer!


R: this is my first story so I hope you like it!

J: Your story? HEY I MADE THIS STORY TOO!

R: Oh yeah! Me and my sister's first story so please enjoy!

R: So J go ahead and do the disclaimer!

J: Disclaimer: Me and my bone head sister do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, American Idol, or any of the songs or song writers, SO DON'T SUE US PLEASE!

R: Temper J?

J: Whatever just start the fic.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

YuGiOh American Idol

Announcer: "Welcome to American Idol and here are your judges; Paula, Simon, and Darts is filling in for the other dude because he got sick from seafood poisoning."

Darts: "The Great Leviathan will rule again!"

Announcer: "Okay? First up we have the king of games…. Yugi Motto who will be singing a song called So Lonely by The Police."

Yugi: (singing) "So lonely, so lonely, I feel so lonely……"

Yami: "Hey, what about me!"

Yugi: "Oops!"

Simon: "You will be lonely if you keep singing like that Yugi!"

Paula: "You could probably do better."

Darts: "The leviathan will eat you last, that way you won't be lonely!" (Laughs evilly)

Announcer: "Next up is Yami straight from the millennium puzzle! Who will be singing King Tut by Steve Martin!"

Yami: (singing) "King Tut, Funky tut, born in Arizona moved to Babylonia, king tut……….."

Announcer: "Wow that was um…..ancient! Next up is the little English dude Ryou Bakura. Who will be singing Pappercut by Linkin Park!"

Ryou: (singing) "…it's like a whirlwind inside of my head, it's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within, it's like a face inside me its right beneath my skin…"

Yami Bakura: "He he"

Announcer: "Next up is little miss friendship T….."

Tea: (interrupts announcer) "I'm up next and I will be singing a friendship song by my good friend Barney "

Everyone winces

Tea: (singing) "I love you, you love me were best FRIENDS like FRIENDS should be with a…."

Simon: (Interrupts Tea) "Turn it off; turn it off, the horror, ah!" (Runs out of the room screaming)

Paula: "Okay? It looks like we've just lost a judge, so Darts and I will have to be just as hard on you guys as Simon was. Right Darts?"

Darts: "The Leviathan will rule the world, mwahahahaha!"

Announcer: "Next up we have Yami Bakura who will be singing Hot Hot Hot by Buster Poindexter"

Yami Bakura: (singing) Olay, Olay, Olay, Olay ……Fiesta! Me so on fire feeling hot, hot, hot…."

Paula: (in Simon's voice) "That was cold, cold, cold!"

Paula: (in her own voice) "I think you're hot, hot, hot!" -.

Yami Bakura sweatdrops

Darts: "I must have the soul of the Pharaoh to awaken the Great Leviathan!"

Announcer: "Next up we have that pointy haired freak Triston"

Trtiston: "I am not a pointy haired freak!"

Announcer: "Yes you are; he will be singing Cheeseburger in Paradise by Jimmy Buffet"

Triston: (singing) "Cheeseburger in paradise, not to particular, not to precise….."

Announcer: "Now it is time for Joey's little sister Serenity to show her talents by singing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star"

Serenity: (singing) "Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are………"

Duke and Tristan: "You go babe!" (Duke and Tristan look at each other and get into a fist fight)

Paula: (chanting) "Hit him again Duke!" "Oh I mean good job Serenity!"

Announcer: "Okay? Next up is Marik who will be singing Mack the Knife by Bobby Darin."

Marik: "Before I start singing I will half to ask all the little kids to leave the room unless they want to hear about killing people. He he!" (Yugi, Ryou, and Pegasus leave the room)

Marik: (singing) "…down the sidewalk, sunny morning, lies a body just oozing life, and someone sneaking around the corner, could that someone be Mack the Knife…"

Darts: "Woo hoo! The great leviathan and I were pleased!"

Announcer: "All kids that just left the room may come back in." (Yugi, Ryou, and Pegasus come back in the room)

Announcer: "Next we have Pegasus singing Red, Red Wine by UB 40"

Pegasus: (singing) "Red, red wine, stay close to me……."

Paula: "Wow! That made me dizzy just listening to it!"

Announcer: "Next is pirate looking dude Duke."

Duke: "Argh!"

Announcer: "He will be singing The Theme –Pirates of the Caribbean by Disney"

Duke: (singing) "Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me….."

Paula: "That was as good as a bottle of rum!" (Everyone stars at Paula in shock)

Paula: "I…uh…." (Whispers) "Announcer help me out here!"

Announcer: "Our next contestant will be the tough guy Joey Wheeler! Who will be singing Who let the dogs out by The Baja Men!"

Joey: "WHAT? O.o I was just here to watch my friends!

Announcer: "I'm sorry but it says here that you're going to sing a song!"

Joey: "Fine I'll sing. But who entered me?"

Kaiba: (snickering)

Joey: "Grrrrrrrr"

Joey: (singing) "Who let the dogs out, who, who, who, who……"

Kaiba: "Good Doggy!"

Joey: "I'm not a dog!"

Kaiba: "Nope you're a mutt!"

Paula: "I thought it was really good!" (Winks at Joey) - (Joey blushes)

Announcer: "Last but not least we have the CEO of Kaiba Corp… Seto Kaiba! Kaiba will be singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by GreenDay!"

Kaiba: (singing) "I walk this empty street down the boulevard of broken dreams where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone……"

Tea: "You don't walk alone Seto! I'm here for yah sweetie!" (Everyone stares at Tea)

Tea: (blushes) "Um…did I just say that out loud?"

Yugi: "Tea maybe you should think before you speak!"

Kaiba: "You called me by my first name!"

Announcer: "Okay judges, who is the next American Idol?"

(Darts and Paula whispering)

Darts: "The Leviathan, Paula, and I agree that everyone wins!"

(Paula whispers again to Darts)

Darts: "Oh I mean everyone….except Tea."

Tea: "WHAT!"

Announcer: "Wow…this has never happened…..we seem to have an 11 way tie!"

Kaiba: "What and Tea called me sweetie too?" (A.N. Kaiba really needs to get with the program, doesn't he?)

Group (except Tea): "YEAH We Won!"  
Tea: (thinking of killing Paula) "Why did I loose!"

Paula: "Tea you lost because your song scared everyone!"

Announcer: "Well there you have it the next American Idols!"

Tea: (choking the crap out of Paula) "FRIENDSHIP, FRIENDSHIP!"

THE END


End file.
